


A Shade So Blue

by bandeushiismile



Series: EXO Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chen - Freeform, Chen is cute, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I have no tagging game sorry, Kim Jongdae - Freeform, Minseok loves cleaning, Sehun here if you squint, Soulmates, Wrote with my bff in mind, Yes batata ily, supposed to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandeushiismile/pseuds/bandeushiismile
Summary: Jongdae tries to feel happier by shopping and ends up finding one of the biggest joys of his life.





	A Shade So Blue

Jongdae's eyebrow twitched as he heard Minseok vacuuming. No matter how much he insisted, Minseok wouldn't push back the "Cleaning Day" for their dorm room. Not even when his best friend had a headache.

  
"You know what? I've got something you need to try out " said Minseok with fake enthusiasm.

"What?" Jongdae replied warily.  
"It's gonna be winter soon, why don't you go and buy yourself a sweater or something?"

  
As much as Jongdae didn't want to move, he knew his hyung was nudging him to relieve his stress by shopping. So he decided it was enough moping around for today and there was no harm in going out and buying something.

  
"I'm just going to ignore the fact that winter is 3 months away because you're trying to help me out, hyung." He said as he walked out of the room.

Life wasn't hard on him or anything. It was completely normal. Or well, as normal as it got for him. But he was, for some inexplicable reason, just dissatisfied. And not with his career. No, he loved the songs he worked on with other EXO members or artists, it was just that something else that ate at him from the inside.

  
As he entered a clothing store he liked, he decided to be like Minseok and forget all his troubles while shopping.

  
He ended up buying clothes and accessories for other members though. A Bluetooth speaker for Chanyeol, a jacket for Suho, a squirrel onesie for Baekhyun,  pajamas for Kai, a watch for Sehun, shoes for Lay, an apron for Kyungsoo and finally a T-shirt for Minseok. But he was yet to see anything he'd like to but for himself.

Things there just weren't his style. He was way more relaxed now though. Giving gifts brought him joy, so he didn't mind one single bit that he didn't buy anything for himself.   
But as he walked past a newly opened store, he decided to check it out. Maybe they'll have something?

He was right. They did have something. More than one. And now he was confused which one to buy. Ughhhh, why did this happen to him?!He decided to videocall Sehun to ask for help.

"So I'm shopping and can't decide between some sweaters. A blue, a green and a pink one. What do you say?"

  
"Uhhh, hyung? Why are u buying sweaters in the middle of summer?"

  
"I just am. Can't you just help me with the choosing?"

  
"Yeah uh sure. Buy the red one beside the ones you picked out and get me some bubble tea on the way home."

  
And with that, his call ended. Aish, this boy.  
He looked at the red one and it was indeed Sehun's style. But well he wanted "JD Style" clothes.

  
As he kept staring at the sweaters, he heard a voice say, "I'd totally go for the royal blue one, just saying."

  
And there it was. Snap! On just another day, he he had found the person he would spend his life with. This was so random and so ridiculous. He absolutely loved it.

  
"Or maybe that's just me and my thing for royal blue-"

  
Before she could go on he turned around to look at her. Ah, she was very pretty. And totally his type. Straight hair, height a few inches short of him and slim figure. But most importantly, a shy smile on her lips

.  
The smile froze and her eyes grew really wide. Huh? He hadn't said anything yet, she couldn't have felt the connection.

  
"Oh my god you're Kim Jongdae!" She squealed excitedly.

  
She knew him. That brought him a ridiculous amount of pride. He just smiled at her and nodded. He never knew his soulmate fangirling over him would be this adorable.

  
"Uh, I'm Ami and i am an EXO-L. Thank you for the hardwork!" She said while bowing.

  
"So am i gonna wear royal blue for the rest of my life, Ami?" He said with a smile.  
At first she seemed confused. A few moments later, she froze. And just stared at him with a shocked expression. It was pretty hilarious. And adorable. It seemed to be a recurring word in his head.

  
She went to check the words on her wrist, but he held it.   
"Seems like i said the right ones." He said while flashing her one of his smiles and they both laughed together.

  
"I need to pick up some bubble tea for Sehun. Care to join?"  
She smiled and nodded in response, still in disbelief. And he decided that her smile was his favourite thing in the world now.

  
Little did he know, his meant the world to her as well.


End file.
